Bittersweet Sacrifice
by Warriorlass
Summary: Okay, I took way too long in doing this, but it's done. Here's a cute little romance between GreeceXReaderXHeracles.  It's a request done for Demonic lil Angel, that was asked for back in like January. So here it is.


You lay beside your best friend Heracles; he was napping again, nothing new there. You were absent mindedly petting one of his many stray cat followers, when your cell buzzed; you opened the message and chuckled at the picture your other friend sent you. It was a picture of a hunk next to Sadiq, the picture said, 'Okay babe, is this guy really hotter than me? I finally found his picture on the internet, and I'm appalled by the comparison' He was referencing to a conversation that the two of you had had before.

"_Seriously? You think the guy who played that werewolf guy from that vampire movie is hotter than me?" Sadiq asked._

"_Hell yeah." You giggled._

_Sadiq was quiet for a moment then said, "Wait, what was that guy's real name again?"_

_You laughed and changed the subject._

You snickered and lied as you texted: 'Yes, you are a -5 compared to him'.

He sent an emotion icon that got stabbed in the heart with the message, 'Ouch, that hurts' in tow.

You giggled and sent a cheek kissing emote, along with the message: 'You're too cute and pathetic Sadiq,'

He sent a smiley and asked: 'Where are you?'

'Places.' You answered back.

He sent a frowny face, 'You're with Jerkules aren't you?'

'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, whatcha gonna do about it?'

Not ten seconds later he texted: 'Kidnap you'

You laughed again: 'I'd like to see you try.'

'Hehehe, if you say so'.

'What is that supposed to mean?' You texted.

He gave no response. You sighed and returned to the cloud-watching. Sadiq and you had met in Freshman year, where as Heracles was your childhood friend. But there were two things they had in common. 1) They both hated each other, and 2) they were in love with you. You refused to go out with either of them because you loved them both equally. The three of you were all in your senior year, and Prom was coming up, and you knew you would have to pick one of them. But you were killing yourself trying to make a decision.

Then suddenly a red pickup truck rolled into sight. 'Uh oh' you thought with a smile. You knew that truck. You then grinned as Sadiq snatched you up, threw you over his shoulder and carried you into his truck, driving off. You tried to text Heracles saying you had left, but Sadiq grinned and took the phone and texted with one hand saying: '_ has been kidnapped by me, so suck it, bitch!' and sent the message. "You're an ass." You laughed.

"Only until I get what I want." He winked.

We laughed, and rolled out to some music as we rolled into his driveway.

You then got a text: '_ better be at school tomorrow, _**untouched**_.'

You couldn't help but chuckle and text back: 'Don't worry, I wouldn't let him try anything like that.' You sent the message.

Sadiq grinned having read over your shoulder, "Really now? So what if I did this?" He asked kissing your cheek.

"I think that's fine." You teased.

"And this?" He asked letting his lips drop to your neck.

"I can allow that."

"What about this?" He asked squeezing your ass.

"Pushing it." You said through a half-lidded gaze, as you turned your head to look sidelong at him.

"Okay, and would I be overstepping the line, if I did this?" He questioned, pulling you tight to him, and wrapping one arm around your middle, the second coming around your front and cupping your sex.

You moaned to his touch, your head leaned back, your hands reached behind his neck and gripped at his hair, "Y-Yes."

"Heh, you like that babe?"

You nodded but said, "S-Sadiq...I-I can't choose between you two, I love you both."

"Then I'll have to sway you to favor me, now won't I?"

"Then I'll have to sway you to favor me, now won't I?"

You gave a light smile and nodded. He brought you over to the couch, put on a movie then kissed you. "Why do you always have to put on a movie?" You asked.

"Makes it less awkward." He whispered huskily into your ear.

After making out, you fell asleep in his arms, and he went to make supper. When you awoke, fifteen minutes later, you couldn't help the few tears that rolled down your cheeks. Why does Sadiq have to make it so hard not to pick him? It wasn't just the passionate kisses, or his hot body. It was the way he made you laugh, the way he made you smile. He always made you your favorite foods, you were able to do your own thing when you didn't want to do what he wanted to, and when you did just that, the companionable silence was there. There was no awkwardness.

With Heracles, he always helped you make your meals; he helped you clean your house, or helped you understand your homework. He cuddled with you when you had a nightmare, and cheered you up when you were blue. He had always been there to pick up the pieces from previous breakups. He was your friend, your best friend.

So were you in love with either of them, or was it just love?

The next day as you walked to school with Heracles, you looked up at him, "So...are you coming to help me pick out a dress?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He said with a smile.

You grinned, he was always so dependable.

The theme was 'Outshine the Stars' so you picked out a multi-shaded dark blue dress with white and silver glitter and gemstones, and tried it on. The neckline went across your breasts hung over your shoulders. The so called sleeves were nothing more than two inches in width and were ruffled. Heracles loved it, and he picked out for himself, a navy blue suit with a white button-up shirt with a black tie.

There was a tap on your shoulder, and judging from Heracles's scowl, you knew who it was. You turned to face him, Sadiq grinned. He had just come out from a dressing room himself, looking sharp in a black suit and a navy blue button-up shirt with a white tie. "You look stunning." Sadiq said with a smile.

You blushed and smiled as well, "You don't look bad yourself. But then again Heracles looks pretty gorgeous himself, even without the suit." Heracles smiled brightly behind you.

Sadiq rolled his eyes, "But he's not the one I'm planning to ask to Prom."

"Oh? So who is the lucky guy?" You teased while blushing, knowing full well he meant you.

"Eh, the guy's about your height, you build and hair coloring, and has insanely beautiful (e/c) eyes. But the best part is she always acts like she's one of the guys, so I want to give her a reason to feel like a princess for a night."

You blushed brighter, "That's really sweet Sadiq, but I-,"

"Go."

You and Sadiq both turned to Heracles in confusion. Heracles looked at you with a serious face.

"What?" You asked breathlessly.

"Go, you're in love with him. I've known for a while now, I've seen it in the way you look at him, and I'm not going to be in your way any longer. I know there's something special between you two, and if letting the girl I love go and be happy means I have to giver her to the man I can't stand, then that's what I'm going to do. Because her happiness is all I have ever wanted for her." He took a deep breath then said, "Sadiq, you take care of my girl, or I'll you beat you so senseless, you'll wish I had killed you. I love her more than you'll ever imagine, and if I see her cry anything but tears of joy, I'll make you wish you were never born. Got me?"

Sadiq nodded and extended a hand, "If I ever hurt her, you'd better do just that."

The two shook hands, and Heracles changed and right before he left you hugged him and thanked him. He nodded and left without making a purchase.

You went to prom with Sadiq, and five years down the road you married him. Heracles was your Man of Honor, but he also walked you down the isle. You stayed best friends with him for the rest of your life, and lived a long and happily one yourself; married to the man you fell in love with.


End file.
